


Wanna Go For A Ride?

by orphan_account



Series: The Cheerleader And The Punk [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Blowjob implied, Eren and levi are not rlly together, Eren in a croptop, Eren in short shorts, Eren's booty, Flirty Eren Jeager, High School AU, In the meantime they just flirt and stuff, M/M, Omega Eren, Sexual Content Implied, a/b/o dynamics, also everyone worships eren, am i rite, everyone wants the jeager booty, flirty eren is the best eren, horny alphas, i mean who wouldnt??!, jealous alphas, maybe this'll be a future fic idk, motocycles, smh, that levi loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a pretty, devilish omega, worshipped by his little alpha fan club. The omega can tame any alpha and sweet talk his way to everything  save the alpha Levi Ackerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Go For A Ride?

**Author's Note:**

> Eren is an omega sharing a strange relationship with an unusual alpha.

Wanna Go For A Ride?

Levi was absolutely sure he had seen heaven, right in front of his eyes the world's’ shortest shorts ever were hugging a very perfect round butt. It wasn’t neither too big or too small. Just perfect. And as if the gods had plotted something against Levi, the omega whom the raven was drooling over also had a crop top which showed a paradise of delicious tan skin, his makeup was simple and consisted of glitter under his eyes (which made his beautiful teal eyes pop out more) and some eyeliner.

The gorgeous boy was currently surrounded by a bunch of brainless and horny alphas who were without a doubt thinking just the same as Levi, and oh boy if they were naughty thoughts.

The omega was none other than Eren Jaeger, cheerleader captain of Sina High School. He was one of the most desired omegas out there, rumor has it he nevers agrees to have a boyfriend because he already has one and is currently a Commander in the military. Of course it was bullshit, after eavesdropping in a conversation in the bathroom, Levi made Hanji do an extensive research on military backgrounds in look for said alpha. There was none. So this was just Eren’s pretty façade to have brainless alphas at his disposition whenever he needed them. Such a manipulative little omega. That made him even more irresistible.

Now that one of the Alphas surrounding the omega, Reiner, stood up to throw Eren’s empty tray to the trashcan, Levi saw this as his cue to approach the notoriously pretty omega and invite him out.

“Hey, Eren” Levi called, strolling his way to the table with the strong smell of horny alphas and a very not-so innocent omega, using it as his benefit. Eren was in the middle of taking a selfie with the alpha whose lap was being used as a comfy chair for the omega. Levi’s scent quickly overpowered the pheromones of the other alphas who were not happy in having their precious omega’s attention taken away from them.

Eren smirked. “Well, hello Levi,” he purred his name, “what brings you here in this fine day?”

“You think we could talk?” He eyed the alphas around Eren, “alone.”

“Hey, Eren was with us first!” The guy who was being used as a chair chimed in. Levi couldn’t remember his name, what was it?.... John? George? The only thing he knew about the alpha was that he was the oldest member in Eren’s little fan club. (It wasn’t really small) He had followed the omega like a loyal puppy, awaiting the day Eren and his invisible-boyfriend decided to miraculously break up. What a fool, Levi thought. He also had an ugly two toned undercut with a large face, similar to a horse. It somehow worked for him, maybe he wasn’t _that_ ugly. But he certainly didn’t compare to Levi’s looks.

Eren pursed his lips, he constructed his arms around the alpha’s neck, bringing his faces closer and looking at him straight in the eye. “Now Jean, you think you could do me a teeny tiny favor and bring me the notes from the class I skipped yesterday?” He leans closer to whisper in his ear. “Please, alpha” he asks seductively, drawing the ’alpha’ the way he knows alphas go crazy with. Levi can only roll his eyes at the scene unfolding upon him. Eren Jaeger was a master at feeding an alpha’s ego.

Jean blushed a deep scarlet before stuttering. “S-sure, just scream or anything if he does something, okay?” He lets Eren leave his lap and orders his little minions of alphas to go with him. Levi had to give them credit though, they had never taken advantage of Eren. Sure they have sneaked a few (a lot) glances at his butt and took pictures whenever they could, but never have they laid an unwanted hand on him. Levi knew this because he himself had kept a close eye for the brunette omega in the shadows. They even protected him when they were out in town with the team, be it for tournament or just fooling around in clubs or parties. Driving away any unwanted alphas who wished ill intentions on the boy. They may be horny but not heartless.

“Wanna go for a ride?” He deadpanned.

“Levi, we’re at school”

The alpha rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant, silly”

“We’re still at school” Eren feigned innocence.

“Oh baby, that hasn’t stopped you before has it?” Levi smirked at the memory.

“Mhhh,of course not.” The omega batted his long eyelashes. “But, I don’t think my boyfriend would be open to the idea of me eloping with an alpha.”

_Hmp, so he’s making me work for it heh?_ Levi mused. _So be it._

“I’m sure he wouldn’t if he existed”

“Touché, Ackerman” The omega made a come-hither signal and dragged the rebellious alpha across campus to the parking lot.

“Tell me, do you offer a ride to every omega you like?” Eren prompted as he took the helmet that was a tad too big for his head.

“Nope, only you princess” Levi added a wink.

They ditched the rest of the day, and spent it at arcades, ice cream shops, and ended up at Levi’s apartment. Completely unfazed at the world and the fact that they both had a biology test that will affect 40% of their grade. The blowjob Levi got by the omega was sure worth failing a test or two.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little mundane but I've had this idea in my head for some time LOL. Feedback is appreciated also tell me if you find any spelling mistakes :] 
> 
> -Alex


End file.
